Many boat owners have found increasing fuel prices to be economically challenging, and many individuals have a desire to use environmentally-friendly vehicles. In addition, the need to refuel a boat limits the amount of time spent on the water. The present invention features an electric boat powered by a rechargeable battery. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the electric boat of the present invention can help save users money on fuel (and eliminate the need to refuel) as well as help reduce carbon emissions and pollution. The present invention may be ideal for search-and-rescue operations since it is not necessary to refuel.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.